


Bad at love

by SoftHeartSharpMind (LV_Pearce)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Light Angst, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LV_Pearce/pseuds/SoftHeartSharpMind
Summary: Just a short piece about Keith staying away from Lance even though he is miserable.





	Bad at love

I just don't want to disappoint him. I know that I would hurt him eventually. That's why I can't give in.  
No matter how much I want to. No matter how much I'm aching to accept his affections or want to lean into his touch.  
I can't. I can't hurt him.  
So I pull my hand out of his, break out of every embrace and grow more distant each day, ignoring the burning in my heart as it shatters to pieces.  
I have to stay away from him. I can't ever let him know what I actually feel. It's better this way. Lance and Keith always fighting, neck and neck. Rivals and nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a bit more... Who knows... Motivation comes and goes


End file.
